Of The Night
by lostinthedark
Summary: He found her in the darkness...but is he enough to take her out of it?
1. Chapter 1

a/n- Hey I had an idea so I went with it, so here I go once again. I hope you guys like this story better, if you don't like it say so, because a few friends didn't like the idea of this story. So I changed around a lot, this chapter will basically describes how everything went and is going at the moment for Rory, Jess will be brought in this chapter, but not explained.  
  
I don't own anything! If I did Jess would be back and he would live in my closet! Everything belongs to the WB, and who ever else owns it.  
  
Here is a little bit of a summary- Jess and Rory never met. Jess never came to Stars Hollow, Jess lives in the city, he is 19 he lives by himself, and Liz his mother lives with her fiancé Kane. Rory is almost 19, Lorelai and Chris had a rocky relationship, Chris had become an alcoholic for many reasons and was often abusive towards her and Lorelai, and Rory's life is upside-down.  
  
~Of The Night  
  
She never thought life her life would turn out this way, on a bus going as far as her ticket could take her. New York City, wasn't the fairytale life she had once dreamed of. The dreams of Yale, Princeton, Harvard and a classy life went right out the window. Stars Hollow was always a home to her, until her mother took Chris back in, her real father. He had come from a similar rich high class life like her mother, getting her pregnant at 16 and taking no responsibility for it. He found his way back and she took him in, he promised them the world, and in turn destroyed the simple life Rory and Lorelai once held.  
  
He did all he could for about four years, then he lost his job, which was basically his life. It had happened so fast, he started to drink, but when drinking casually wasn't enough he turned to harder liquor, and he soon was drinking in order to survive, as he called it. For the first few months it wasn't bad, then he started to yell more, then a few months later he started to beat on Lorelai, he promised he'd stop over and over and it only lead to more drinking. Lorelai tried to leave, so many times and take her daughter with her, but she'd go back she loved him so much, he was her first true love. Rory was about sixteen when Chris started to drink, life became unbearable so when she turned eighteen all of her thoughts went to one thing. Leaving. She planned out all of her money perfectly, one hundred dollars went to bus tickets and the items needed for her journey, and the four hundred went to a place to live.  
  
She stared dully out the window, it was a crisp September night, it was still the warm summer look yet, and it had the crisp cool nip to the air. The road was a bit empty compared to what she thought it would be, as the bus drew closer to the city she could see the city lights, those lights she had never seen before, it was odd how everybody had a different opinion on those lights, to her they where beautiful a sign of something new. She got off the bus and grabbed her bags she was off, a week before she left she had went online and found a few places, she reserved a place for two weeks that would give her enough time to get something else. She managed to find her way there, after getting lost 3 times and asking 5 people. She walked into the little room she had rented. She glanced around. She shut her eyes and took a breath, it was bad. The room wasn't very clean, it was dark, but it was home for now. She walked across the room and went into the tiny door way, there sat a dingy toilet bowl and sink. She walked back into the living room slash bed room. She locked the door, grabbed her bag and sat on the worn mattress. She shuffled trough her large duffle bag, full of jeans, shirts, and books. She brought all of her pants, and most of her shirts, she had no clue how she got all of that in her bag and then she got some of her prized books into there too. The hardest thing to part with was her books there where so many, and she loved them all. Rory let out a breath, and felt a tear roll down her cheek, what had she done, she left her mother for a few hours and already she missed her, she should have been stronger, with more survival skills, but Lorelai was always there. Rory grabbed her other bag and rummaged through it, she pulled out a photo album, and flipped through it, every picture was of her and Lorelai, every page was a new year, something Lorelai had thought of, each paged was packed with pictures of their life together. Rory got to the twelfth page, and her father was in the pictures, she flipped through the next four pages of her happy family and then she came to the sixteenth page, it was blank everything after that was blank. She put her head in her hands, this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She knew that Lorelai was probably going crazy right now, coming home and finding a letter, Rory remembered the letter perfectly, 'I needed to get away, its not you its him. Please don't look for me, I'll write you when I get where I'm going, I love you,' Rory put it where she knew Lorelai would find it, in the snack cabinet, that was always the first place Lorelai went when she got home. Rory shuffled through the bag some more and found sheets and a blanket. She put them on the bed and thought it could always be worse.  
  
The next morning she woke up and looked around, it wasn't as bad as it had seemed the night before, she was grateful. She got up and went to her bag, pulled out some paper and a pen, fulfilling he promise to Lorelai. 'Mom, I'm ok, please don't worry! I can't tell you where I'm at know, but I will eventually. I hope your ok, I miss you, I hate being with out you, Love you so much, Rory,' Rory pulled out some envelopes and wrote the address on the front, she placed the letter in the envelope, grabbed a bag, and headed towards the bathroom. She got into the shower it wasn't to dirty it was ok, not like her own but it was fine for now. She got dressed and walked out of her little place. She walked around for awhile, mailed her letter, and just walked then she grabbed the paper and sat on a bench in the park. She flipped through it circling jobs her and there that she might like, then she came to a really good job, the add read, 'Wanted: Some one who knows books, all types. Call Donna at 108-2006,' Rory looked at it this she would actually have a shot at, something she would enjoy. She looked around the park, there were some people but not tons, there were more women then men and most men seemed to be talking except one, he sat reading a book, just reading, on a Sunday afternoon he was reading, he was young, dark, and mysterious, unlike anyone she had ever seen before. She looked around some more, there was a few people feeding birds and a few teens babbling about something. She always tried to stay away from that type, those groups that babbled about everything and everyone, those groups where everyone was perfect and everyone wanted to be like them, she never wanted to be like them, she didn't hate them but she didn't go out of her way to make 'perky' conversation. She walked back to her place, she had a map in hand, but she was getting better. She went to the payphone that sat outside her building, and dialed the ads number. She gave some information and set up a meeting for Monday. Rory went inside and fell asleep. There was nothing else to do so that's what she did.  
  
The next morning was basically the same routine except she went and applied for the book job. It turned out that Donna was a wacky middle aged woman, she was crazy but, very nice. She and Rory talked for awhile about everything, she was Lorelai with crème' blonde hair. She gave Rory a job in her café slash book store. It was quiet and quaint inside, warm with the smell of coffee, a smell Rory had been longing for, and when she finally got it memories rushed through her head and made her put down the coffee, a few moments later she picked it up and thought of one distinct memory.  
  
~ Flash back~  
  
Rory could smell the coffee off of her mother, it was sweet and pleasant, with a touch of crème and a load of sugar. Rory was about six, Lorelai was about twenty-two, they sat at Luke's counter both drinking coffee, Lorelia would often flirt with Luke, sometimes Rory wished he was her dad, he would make her lunch in the morning, bag it just for her, he'd argue with Lorelai about Rory's coffee addiction at such a young age, and he'd smiled at her this proud smile like she was his. She basically was his though he was there for everything, he'd be there for Lorelai when she needed him, why they never got together was unknown, Rory may have been only six, but she saw it all how Luke would dote over Lorelai and she would do the same over him, how they'd flirt right in front of Stars Hollow. But, this was her most distinct memory. It was late fall and Luke was just closing, Lorelai had to go to work so she left Rory with Luke. Rory sat up on the counter Indian style eating apple pie, she heard the door open and Lorelai pop in, Lorelai had this look in her eyes, the where huge and whole, they had this magnificent glow to them. Rory watched as Luke walked towards Lorelai, he was so young he did crazy things sometimes, but this was one of the most daring, he gripped onto her mothers hips and kissed her, Rory watched and smiled as they kissed, then they broke apart they were quiet and smiley Lorelai rushed out he door forgetting Rory, she came back a few seconds later quietly smiling at Luke as she took Rory into her arms and walked home. When they got home Rory questioned her mother in her childish way, Lorelai just smiled. Rory sat with her mom on the sofa, she had never seen Lorelai smile so much in her life.  
  
For the next few years Lorelai and Luke would Kiss on and off but never really have a relationship, then when Chris came Lorelai didn't step foot into Luke's.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
Rory often wondered what would of happened if Chris never came, if Luke and Lorelai had gotten together quicker. But there was no need to wonder, time was never going to go back. Rory got dinner and then went over to the park with her book in hand, it was getting dark, when she noticed a tall blonde hair boy walk up to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," he said in his husky voice, "What are ya reading?" Rory looked over at him and smiled, "Oliver Twist," She never really like that book, but she started to read it again, for some reason it didn't have that affect on her.  
  
He nodded, he wasn't a reader, he wasn't much of anything, but he was giving this a try. "I'm Mark, Mark Bloom," he said quickly trying his luck on the pretty girl next to him, he put out his hand so she could shake it.  
  
Rory nodded and shook his hand, "I'm Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you," She said as she witnessed a dark-haired boy walk by and place himself on a bench about fifty feet away, he wasn't alone this time however, he was accompanied by a tiny fawn Boxer, the puppy laid down on the bench right beside him and rested his head on the handsomely dark mans thigh. He took out his book and started to read paying no attention to anyone around him.  
  
Mark looked at Rory, "So, would you like to go out sometime?"  
  
Rory was surprised at his openness, no one had ever done that, but he seemed nice she didn't really know what to say, "Um, I um," she paused.  
  
He looked at her, "I saw you reading for the last few days, you just seemed nice, and I wanted to talk to you,"  
  
She nodded, and smiled slightly, "I guess, we could go for coffee or something."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "How about, tomorrow night? If that's ok for you."  
  
Rory nodded, she need to get out a little, the nights she was spending alone wasn't good for her, she need to try get to know the city a little better. If she didn't she knew she'd be on the next bus towards Stars Hollow. "Ok, well um, I'll meet you in the little café a few blocks from here, tomorrow night." She smiled.  
  
He nodded and got up, "Well I have to head to work, and I'll see you about five tomorrow."  
  
She nodded, "Bye Mark," she said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Bye, Rory," he turned around and waved then stumbled backwards.  
  
Rory laughed, he seemed nice. She glanced over at the opposite bench it was empty, she looked down the path and saw a tiny dog and the man walking away. She watched as they made the turn and disappeared into the new darkness. She got up and headed in the opposite direction. She stopped out side of the phone booth in front of her building. She looked at a phone, thinking about it then she picked it up to dial a number. 


	2. Chapter 2

Of the Night  
  
Rory dialed the number without thought, if she put thought into it she would of hung up, so there was no thought. The number was semi-familiar she didn't dial it often, but she knew it. There were three rings, she prayed it was closed, but instead.  
  
"Hello," his strong voice ran through the phone and into her head, every memory of him being there came back, all those nights she curled up in her bed wishing went through her head she shut her eyes.  
  
She starter to shake, not knowing if she should talk or hang up, talk she had to talk she trusted his familiar voice, "Luke," she said meekly.  
  
He exhaled, "Hey Rory," he said and pulled the cord towards a stool so he could sit down. He rubbed his forehead, inhaling his worries.  
  
She quivered, she closed her eyes, "Please don't tell her Luke, I need to stay here." She said meekly, she knew he wouldn't talk she trusted him.  
  
He nodded, "Rory, everyone says she's going crazy," he sighed, "You know we haven't said talked in six years, I won't tell her," he whispered. He remembered Lorelei's last words to him, 'I'm so sorry Luke, I love you but, he's her father she needs him, and part of me does too,' his response had been a cold whisper, 'What does he have that I don't? I've been there not him,' he turned away and hasn't faced her since. He had loved her more then life its self, yet she could do that to him, sure he wasn't Rory's father but he would of given the world to be what more would Lorelai want, the problem was she was still in love with Chris, and just couldn't live with out him. He whipped his eyes, exhaling again, almost forgetting to breath.  
  
Rory breathed, "Thank you," she whispered softly. "I have to go," she muttered, she was almost in tears, she missed that small town.  
  
"Rory if you ever need me, I don't care when just call and I'm there," he said quickly.  
  
She nodded, "Thank you,"  
  
"Bye, Rory," he hung up the phone, and stared blankly at the wall. He went to every school event of hers, she would come by after school, always without Lorelai. Lorelai hadn't stepped foot in the Diner in about six year, they never talked they never even shared a look. He remembered standing in the back of her graduation, unseen by everyone, but he knew Rory knew he was there, he never skipped a play, speech, or anything that involved Rory, he smiled as he remembered all those times that little girl sat on those bar stools, always eating and drinking coffee. He knew she had it hard though, that was why he wasn't going to tell Lorelai, and Chris was a drunk everyone knew it except for Lorelai who wouldn't leave, so Rory did. It was better her being away from here, he just hoped nothing would happen to her. ~  
  
Rory hung up the phone and sighed, she walked back into the building, and wrote Lorelai again, not telling her where she was but just letting her know she was ok. It helped Rory, writing to Lorelai it helped subside the feeling of that need to get on a bus to go home, that was hitting her hard right now.  
  
The next morning she went to her new job, she liked it in fact it was the best part of her day. She loved the books, and she liked Donna, she was crazy and could get Rory to laugh and smile. The coffee was great, and so were the books, Rory loved books they were great they could get her away from anything, they saved her from her life. She got paid about ten dollars an hour which was great pay because she loved what she was doing.  
  
At around seven Rory started home looking forward to going to work at seven the next morning. She was comfortable in her cloths so she decided not to change, so instead she headed right to the park, hopping she wouldn't be to late.  
  
She sat down on the bench and looked around, Mark was no where in sight, and she saw the dark figure and the little fawn dog again. He sat down at the bench, about five minutes later a thin blonde approached and sat down, she kissed him hello, and rambled on about something to him, he continued to star down at his book and nod every few seconds. When the darkness thickened at around seven thirty or eight he left with his dog and the girl. Mark showed up around eight, he apologized she accepted and they were off to go eat in some Chinese restaurant that he knew of.  
  
He wore a long sleeved shirt, and denim jeans. He was ok looking, his face was a little thin, and his eyes were somewhat drug in but he was ok, he talked and she listened. He wasn't as smart as he appeared to be, but he wasn't dumb. He was hard to figure out, but she liked him, she was quiet most of the time just watching him. She had never really dated, this was new. She had gone out with a boy, Dean from her high school, he was great she missed him, although they had broken up they stayed close friends, he wasn't enough for Rory she wanted something more but she never could pin point exactly what it was. She was still a virgin and that was something she was going to hold on to, for some reason it meant something to her. It was important to wait for the right one, something her mother did but, screwed up all too much at picking the right one. So losing that scared her, she didn't want to end up that way, she couldn't end up that way.  
  
He walked her home and lightly kissed her good night, that was another thing she had never done, kiss really kiss not lightly, but heavy kiss passionate and fulfilling kissed, she wondered what it was like, and how it felt. It was late when she finally went to bed, she had written Lorelai and took a shower, and tried to figure out how to work the Tv.  
  
The whole week had basically gone by like that, the air got unusually cold and leaves turned and fell and in one week. The city was beautiful in the fall, she had stopped going to the park at night, she was always out with Mark, he had gotten more interesting over the last week, and she liked him. The next week had changed slightly, Mark asked Rory if he could move in with her since his lease ran out on his apartment, Rory hesitated, she told him she wanted to think about it, she really didn't think it was a good idea, she didn't want to get in trouble with her land lord whom she had signed a three month agreement with. He told her he'd pay half the rent and what ever else. She took a night to think about it, he need help so she decided to help him out, anyway its not like it's going to be permanent. Plus she could use the extra money, if he paid half the rent that would leave her with an extra two hundred dollars a month. She had started a saving account with the bank and she needs the extra, she was making a surprising 350 dollars a week, which was more than enough for her to live on, but extra was always good. So a week later he moved in.  
  
He was always asking to borrow money, a ten here a twenty there she didn't think anything of it the first month, but he started to act odd the second month, and he need more and more money while being gone for three or four hours at a time. She suspected the worst but tried to block it out of her mind. She didn't let him sleep with her yet although lately he had become pusher and it bothered her a little, but she trusted him had was good to her when he was around.  
  
A month had passed by once again, Christmas was colder then ever imaginable, most nights Rory found herself secretly cry, it was Christmas and all she had a pitiful excuse for a boyfriend and he started to ask for more and more money and that left her with hardly any money to get herself something.  
  
Donna had gone away skiing with her son, in Colorado she wasn't coming back until January 15, that left Rory with nothing to do. So she watched him carefully, then it came to her, he always wore long sleeve shirts never once did she see his arms, so she waited for him on New Years night, about three hours ago he had asked her for money and he was supposed to come home an hour ago.  
  
She had never completely unpacked, her cloths and everything still in her bags, she kept it this way because she never knew when going back to Stars Hollow would become a reality.  
  
He came home a few hours later, his eyes where red and his face had gotten thinner, a lot thinner then it was three months ago, she sat down next to him and started to question him. "Where were you tonight?" she said quickly in her agitated voice.  
  
"Out," he said in his equally agitated voice, "With friends,"  
  
"What friends?" she said getting angrier, he always had an attitude. When he ignored her question she grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve quickly. She swallowed and looked up at him, the dip in his arm was a deep purple, She got up and backed away, "What did you do to your self? Look what you've done! Get out!" she screamed.  
  
He got up grabbing her arm, she screamed and pulled away from him, "Stop," he yelled at her as she threw his stuff at him, "Rory, stop!" he said getting angrier with her. He pushed her onto the bed, she struggled and hit him, he raised his hand up and slapped her fragile face furiously, "Stop! I told you to stop, God Damn it!" he yelled pinning her down.  
  
His hand knocked her head to the side, she felt him crushing her body, "Stop your hurting me!" she cried out, but he just hit her again, this raged her she moved her leg slightly and thruster her knee forward crushing his manly hood.  
  
He dropped off of her, "You bitch!" he yelled as he lied on the floor, he quickly grabbed her ankle as she got up off the bed, as tried to walk away but she fell flat down on her face hitting the floor hard floor, she winced at the pain in her head.  
  
She pulled and kicked, but it wasn't working until she got one good shot to his temple knocking him out. She got up and grabbed her bags shoving what ever else she needed into the bags. But before she picked up her bags, she swiftly kicked him in the gut. She threw one bag over her shoulder and carried the other one.  
  
Sworn off men she walked down the road, it was dark and cold, she had no where to go. Donna was away and she didn't know anyone else so she walked not knowing where to go except just to go there. She was glad she never slept with Mark, all the thoughts of how stupid she was came to her she sighed. Her head was killing her, what an ass hole she had been, she trusted him and he did that to her. She had become her mother beat up and torn, except Rory walked away something Lorelai could never do.  
  
She finally found an ally way with a street light about twenty feet away giving it some light but not much. She looked around she had walked pretty far, she sat down on the cold ground, the cold air was thick as she took it in her nostrils flared and her cheeks went red from the cold she shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her. The darkness was heavy but held some light in it enough to read. She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a book and quickly got lost, in a world she wished could be her own.  
  
A/n- Hey, Hope you like it!! Please Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I do these stories late at night, so if they're bad sometimes, I'm sorry! Oh and there is like a problem with the grammar check on my computer, the things like brand new and it does this!!! I think it hates me. I fixed it once but, it didn't last! I'm trying to fix it still so it should start to get better, I hope.  
  
Sworn off women he walked down the street, it was so cold out and it was so dark, but he loved the dark. It gave him this feeling that no one could see his insecurities. 'I hate that bitch' he muttered to him self recalling what he had walked in on ten minutes ago. 'Useless slut' he damned himself for picking the trashy girls, Candie wasn't trashy at a first glance, but when you got to know her all that was on her mind was fucking. That was part of the reason they had been together, for sex but she got this thing how they were a couple, he hated it when he was treated like dirt, kicked to the side like a piece of dirt.  
  
She had invited him over to celebrate New Years, about a week before. He walked over to her apartment, and let himself in, the door wasn't locked, that wasn't like her, she always locked her door. He walked towards her bedroom not finding her anywhere else. He pushed open the door, there she was riding some dick head, who she probably didn't know. He turned away and walked away form her, she ran after him wrapped in a sheet, grabbing his arm, 'He means nothing to me! You do,' she said, trying desperately to look into his eyes. He shook his head, 'If he meant nothing, he wouldn't be in your bed right now, would he?' he shook his head and laughed slightly walking away into the darkness.  
  
Why did she have to cheat on him? It wasn't like he was a bad lover, he had given her an orgasm with an ice cube what more did she want, they had great sex, or so she said, maybe he wasn't a good lover, could she of faked? God why did women have to do this, are they retarded or what, it's a huge city but he could never find the perfect person, who actually knew how to read something besides 'Cosmopolitan' he just had to face it, he was never gonna find that person who light his heart on fire at the sight of them. True love was bull shit, it was only true in books, those wonderful books. He loved books, they where practically his life besides his job. At least he still had one woman in his life, Charlie, his dog. At least she won't fuck perfect strangers behind his back. He sighed and continued to walk, this was the thickest he had ever felt the air, so cold, dry, and dark unlike anything he had ever breathed in before. His anger subsided as he took in the extremely cold air, he loved the cold and the snow. It still hadn't snowed yet he had been waiting but it never happened. He stopped and stared up at the starry sky, he had never seen the sky so black, and he looked around him the street was dead, there where no cars, no sight of a single soul it was nice, he enjoyed loneliness, he loved living by himself it was calm and refreshing, but sometimes he wanted company that Charlie couldn't provide, he wanted someone to love him, not just want his body although that would be a plus, he just wanted someone to love. But for now he decided he was going to stay away from women they brought nothing but heart break.  
  
He came to the ally, that was a short cut to his building. He walked by the small figure at first ignoring her and he just walked on. He turned the corner of the building and sighed, he could walk away from her, he didn't even see her face she had been lost in a book and giving no attention to the world she was placed in. He turned around and went back, he approached her slowly. "What are ya reading?" he asked quietly. She was in descent cloths what was she doing on the street?  
  
She ignored him and continued to read. If she answered him she knew it would leave to questions, so she stayed quiet.  
  
He kneeled down and took the book out of her face, his eyes explored her face. She had a somewhat bloody nose, her jaw was slightly swollen, and it was a purple blue color. Her bottom lip, spilt open but other wise she was surprisingly pretty, very pretty.  
  
She looked away, and the tears came to her eyes as her reality came to her. She put her head in her hands, she gasped at the pain that came to her face. "Just go, leave me alone!" she said quickly turning away form him.  
  
He touched her arm gently, something about her kept him there, she fantasized him unlike anything else he had ever witnessed. "Come on," he said quickly grabbed her bags and pulled her up with him, "You can stay with me,"  
  
She looked at him and shook her head, "Just leave me," she said bitterly, He continued to walk away with her bags, she sighed and follow. "Why are you doing this? I've had a horrible day, do you have to make it worse?" she asked him quickly catching up to him. She whipped her eyes and felt them burn even more. Why do men always have to be in control? Why wasn't he listening to her, god she hated men.  
  
He just kept walking, he came to his building and they started to climb the stairs of the old factory building, she looked around studying everything, it was a dark place yet really interesting. They had walked about four flights of stairs before they came to his door.  
  
"This is my apartment," he said quickly. About five seconds later a little fawn dog came running in and jumping all over them. "And this is Charlie," He said picking up the dog. The dog wiggled and squirmed as it tried to lick his face.  
  
It was then that it clicked, that was the dog from the park, and he was the dark boy. She stared at him, studying his every move. "You read at the park," she muttered and looked around the dark and cozy attic apartment.  
  
He nodded and walked towards his bathroom. She followed him the bathroom, was very antique, everything was hunter green and white, it was pretty and classy unlike most bathrooms she had seen. There were dim high hats lighting the room, she looked into the mirror as he shuffled in the white cabinet on the hunter green wall, her face was black and blue, she exhaled she looked like Lorelai. Jess returned to her with a wash cloth, she sat down on the toilet lid and looked up at him. He smiled lightly, his eyes were huge and beautiful unlike anything she had ever seen before. So full of mystery and sorrows, so black and deep. He took the warm damp cloth to her face, she winced as he whipped along her lips and nose, she closed her eyes as the slight sting filled her face, he was very gentle, no one had ever taken care of her like that. "Thank you," she whispered and looked up at him.  
  
He nodded and took her hand helping her up. She looked like she had been through the mill, so he was easy with her, he didn't want her to run, he knew she had no where to go, so he would help for a while.  
  
She found him comforting, he was gentle and soft towards her. She looked around at the exposed roof, it was pine rafters created a rustic calmness. The small living room had shelves all over, covered in hard cover books, Hemingway, Poe, every great author she knew of was there. That wasn't the end he had piles of books everywhere, classics she loved, he possessed. There was a small table in the corner of the room, around the table there sat about five hundred cds, she looked threw them, he had all the greats form The Clash to Matchbox Twenty. There where two bedrooms and one bathroom to her knowledge. Every thing was dark, the small kitchen that was full of herbs and spices, everything was so nice she could have stayed there forever. She walked over to him, he sat on the small worn black leather sofa that sat in front of a small TV on the side of the end table sat tons of old movies, she looked over at him and his dog, he was reading and the dog just sat with him, "Well thanks for the help, um. It was really nice of you, but I have to go," she stumbled on her words.  
  
He looked up at her, "Where are you gonna go?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Then stay here, if you want to,"  
  
She nodded, this was defiantly better then the street, "Are you sure? If it's to much trouble, you don't have to," he cut her off.  
  
"No, no," he said quickly and got up. He walked over to where he had set her bags. He picked them up and walked towards one of the bedroom doors. "Here you can stay here, as long as you want to," he set her bags down and turned on the lamp by the bed, "My bedrooms over there it you need me," He pointed across the living room to the dark opening in a small hall way where the bathroom had been.  
  
She nodded, as he started to leave, she remembered that they never exchanged names, "I'm Rory," she said quickly as he walked out the door.  
  
He turned towards her, "I'm Jess," he said quickly closing the door behind him so she could have privacy.  
  
She looked around the small room, it was warm, and cozy. She changed into her pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and crawled under the warm flannel covers. She took a breath, she didn't know this guy from atom yet and she was sleeping in his house. But she felt something else, her heart pounded at the thought of it, it couldn't be, they had just met. There was no such thing, love at first sight, bull shit if there was love at first sight, she would of found someone decent by now and she wouldn't be homeless. She was nineteen and this is what her life came to. She soon drifted to sleep, full of hate for the world she had been born into.  
  
Jess was about to head to bed, so he went in to check on her. He went in the small room and saw her laying peacefully on the bed. She was like nothing he had ever seen before, she wasn't very pretty not like Candie or Traci, she was different, she had character small yet could hold her own, yet she was so attractive in her own way. He smiled lightly and pulled the comforter up on her more, she stirred slightly. Without even realizing what he was doing he was leaning over her to kiss her. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and went to bed. He had just met her and already he hoped she would stay. He pulled his pants and his shirt off. He got into his bed with his boxers on, but tonight Charlie, didn't join him. Jess dismissed the thought and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Rory woke up to a little dog licking her face, she laughed and pet the dog softly, she had always wanted a dog, but Lorelai had always told her no. She loved animals as a young child, and still did, but she was never really around them. She smiled as the tiny dog wiggled happily in her arms. She picked her up and headed out of the bedroom. She saw him cooking in the kitchen, god was he handsome. She would've loved to wake up to him everyday. Why on earth was she having these thoughts about a perfect stranger?  
  
He smiled when he saw her, she was even more attractive in the morning, her face had gone down a little, and her eyes were electrical blue. "Did you sleep good?" he muttered quickly, finally realizing he was staring at her he looked away.  
  
She nodded and placed the dog down on the floor.  
  
"She likes you," he said to her quickly, "The dog likes you,"  
  
She smiled, "Her names Charlie?" she smiled at him.  
  
He nodded, "Charles Dickens,"  
  
"You like to read?" she said as she looked around the room that was now filled with light.  
  
"I love to,"  
  
"Me too," she wondered into the now bright living room, she looked down at a table filled with books were a picture of him and an attractive blonde sat. She picked up the picture, he looked somewhat happy but not really. "Is this your girlfriend?" she said quickly looking over at her.  
  
He walked over to her, "Not any more," he said quickly. She handed him the picture. He walked across the room to a pair of French doors she hadn't noticed the night before. He opened them up and threw the picture off of the tiny balcony. She walked over to him as he closed the doors.  
  
He smiled at her, and walked back to the kitchen. He handed her a plate, and took one as well, he set his down on a little table that had two chairs around it.  
  
She sat across from him, and started to eat. Every few seconds they'd share a glance. Surprisingly he cooked really well, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"  
  
He looked up at he, "My mom is a chef," he said quickly. "She cooks for a country club in Jersey,"  
  
She nodded. She picked up her plated that had not a spec of food left on it, and placed it in the sink, he followed her doing the same.  
  
"I have off today, do you want to do something?" he said as she turned around.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Sure, I kind of need to take a shower though," she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, use what ever you need," he said quickly.  
  
"Thanks," she said quickly. He told her where everything is, and she was off. She went into his bathroom, she turned on the shower, and stared to undress, she looked down at her underwear, she could believe she worn thongs, she remembered Donna saying how comfortable they where, 'just try it you'll love them,' sure enough they where comfortable, she smiled at the thought of Donna she couldn't wait until she got back. Rory got into the shower, the warm water felt so good running down her body, and it was relaxing. She looked at his shampoos, all he had was Pantene so that's what she used.  
  
Her hair was longer than it had ever been, it fell all the way down her back, it was layered in all different layers it gave it a choppy yet cute look. She got out of the shower, and grabbed a long green towel, wrapping is around herself. She cracked open the door and looked out, she quickly grabbed up all of her cloths and walked over to her new room. She put on new underwear, they always had to match her clothes, so her bra was black and so were her underwear. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, she had gotten herself a few weeks ago and never got a chance to wear it. She looked into the mirror, she smiled softly. Why was she so happy, she had just met him and she wanted him more than anything else in the world. He was easy, and she didn't know why but she felt comfortable in his presence.  
  
He got into the shower and cleaned up quickly. He grabbed his boxers putting them on before he crossed the hallway going into his room. He pulled on his blue jeans and a tight flannel shirt before pulling a t- shirt, labeled 'The Clash' over his head. He put some gel in his hair, as usual having no specific style his hair went everywhere.  
  
She came out of her room and smiled at his presence out side of his bed room door. He looked good, his smirk was attractive, his black eyes just made him more appealing, so full yet they were full of mystery as well.  
  
They walked out the door together. He took her to a book store slash Cd store about five blocks away, she rambled on the whole time and he just listened. It was around noon when he suggested they get sandwiches and eat in the park. So that's what they did.  
  
They Indian style facing each other on a park bench. It was cold but neither realized it, each one lost in the others words. A silence rose between the two, when he decided to ask her. "You look like a small town girl why are ya here?" he asked quickly trying to find out more.  
  
She looked up at him, then glanced down, "I'm from a small town, in Connecticut, my dad's a drunk and I took off," she said and glanced back up at him.  
  
He smiled lightly, she had a harder life then what he had expected. "So why did he hit you?"  
  
She knew what he was talking about, there was no need to hide it, she took a breath, "I found out he was a junkie, and I told him to get out. But, he came after me instead." She let out a nervous laugh. "Life sucks," she muttered.  
  
He nodded, why would someone hit her, she was great. She knew books, movies, cds, she was smart why would someone do that? "He's an asshole," Jess said quickly looking up at her, he could get lost in her eyes, they where huge, and the bluest blue he had ever witnessed.  
  
Rory just nodded. "So what about you, where's you're family?" she said changing the subject. She hated getting pity, she didn't need it, and every choice she made was hers she didn't need people to pity her choices.  
  
"My moms, in Jersey she lives with her Fiancé Kane, he's a rich layer for the city, they met at the country club, They're getting married in the spring and I don't have a Dad, well I just don't know him," he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, that's better than having a drunk as a Dad,"  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. He looked over at her, "Well better head back, Charlie probably needs to get out,"  
  
With that they went back, a few hours later they were lost in a classic horror 'House on Haunted Hill' Rory laughed her way through most of it, Jess just watched her.  
  
He was amazing, he made her feel amazing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he was so quiet. She moved closer to him, and that's all she remembered, of that night. Except, he picked her up so gently, and carried her to her room, placing her in her bed perfectly coved with blankets. The next morning she woke up to the dog again, but when she went out to the kitchen he wasn't there but, a plate full of food was. She ate and then went to take a shower. She got dressed and took the dog with her to the park. She read for a few hours then, she remembered where he worked. She got her book and walked off with the small dog by her side. She came up to the big factory building. He was a mechanic on large construction machinery. She picked up the dog and walked side the building. She came to an office door, at the end of the hall way. She knocked, and a young, medium built guy with blonde hair came to the door.  
  
"Yeah," he said quickly, without looking at her. Then he studied her for a minute, "That's Jess's dog," he wrinkled his eye brows.  
  
She nodded, "Is he here?" she said quickly.  
  
He nodded, then he left the door open for her to come in. "I'll go get him,"  
  
She waited and a few seconds later a greasy and grimy Jess popped in the door way. "Hi," she said softly.  
  
He nodded, and grinned. The blonde just watched the two, he had never seen Jess smiled like that. And it was obvious she felt the same way he did, "Hi, I'm Tom," he said braking the quiet.  
  
Jess looked at him, Rory did the same. "This is Rory, Rory this is Tom," Jess said introducing the two.  
  
Rory nodded, Tom did the same. "Well I just stopped to say 'hi' and we did that so I'll see you later?" Rory said quickly moving toward the door. "Bye," She and the dog left.  
  
Tom looked at Jess, surprised. "What happened with Candie? It looks like you've yourself a new candy." Tom had a tendency to always have his mind on one thing, sex. Always, ever since high school that's all that was on his mind.  
  
Jess looked at him, "Candy is a cheap whore, and she's a friend that's all," he glanced down at the ground.  
  
Tom knew Jess was lying, "So how was she?"  
  
Jess looked up at him and shook his head, he turned around and headed back to work. Tom of coarse followed.  
  
Tom had gone to College, he was about two years older than Jess. Tom opened up a construction machine repair shop, but he had no clue how to fix anything. That's where Jess came in Tom made him a partner. Their business was an immediate success. The two had been friends most of there lives, and were still extremely close.  
  
"Jess, you did sleep with her right?" Tom looked at him.  
  
"No, I do not sleep with every pretty girl come across." He started to work on a transmission to a loader.  
  
Tom sat down on the chair next to Jess's "Where did you find her,"  
  
Jess looked over at him, "Her boyfriend beat her up I found her in the ally and I took her in,"  
  
Toms eyes got huge, "Your getting hooker ass! This is great!"  
  
Jess shook his head, "She's not a hooker, and don't talk about her like that." There was a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
Tom smiled, "You've got a thing for her!"  
  
Jess couldn't say no, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at her," With this Tom got up, "I love being right," he rambled as he walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews!! I didn't think people were going to like this story, but I guess you do! Even if you don't I love writing these so..well thanks for liking them too! And I'm sorry for all the grammar problems, my computer is a pain in my ass, and I type these late at night. Well hope you enjoy!  
  
For fifteen days their relationship continued on that way, circling around what each wanted, neither one sure if the other wanted the same. Simple touch, would light their eyes, being away from one another would dim them. It still hadn't snowed, but the bitter weather was enough to make anyone wish for summer. It was the coldest winter New York had ever seen, yet it still wouldn't snow.  
  
Both still were unfamiliar with the other, both wanted to know so much. Questions, after questions, they would of probably passed out if they asked them all at once. His eyes were still the deepest mystery, and her heart was filling up the once hollow spot that had once lived in her. His heart was no longer lonely, while his eyes found that one person, he no longer believed that love was bull shit, there it sat right in front of him, in that small beautiful, blue eyed figure. It was all up to them, who would make the first move, who would change their lives into one life.  
  
Rory went to work that morning, she placed the books on the shelves, and stared straight ahead. She had him on her mind, and only him. She wanted to tell him. Just breath those words, tell him how she felt, but what if he didn't feel the same. What if all that glances meant nothing, she couldn't be rejected. One other thing held her back, she ran from everything, in those short two weeks she had grown to like him, maybe even love him. It would kill her to hurt him, he was gentle no one had ever been like that to her, except for one person, Luke.  
  
Rory looked at the books, she couldn't help to think about him, and all of his books. The dark covers reminded her of his eyes, those deep, never ending eyes.  
  
Donna watched Rory, Rory had told her about everything. She seemed fine so why was she in cloud nine? Or maybe it was something else, Rory had told her about that boy, Jess yeah that was his name. Was it him? She watched Rory once again, she was never like this, the usually Perky Rory, was in another world. "Rory, are you ok?" Donna said looking at her closely.  
  
Rory took a breath, she had to ask someone, "How do you," Rory exhaled, trying to find the right words, "Tell, some one you," she glanced down, "You ya, know feel something for them?"  
  
Donna looked Rory in the eyes, she had never had any luck with men, she had never been in love, once she thought she was in love, that's how she got her son and she wouldn't change that for the world but, as far as being in love, it just wasn't a reality. She smiled at Rory, "Come on, let's go have some coffee," she said talking Rory with her to a table.  
  
She loved Rory like she was her own, in a short time, Rory grew on Donna.  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee, it wasn't as good as Jess's, god why did everything lead to a thought of him? She glanced down at the dark coffee, his eyes, and those huge eyes were all she could think about. So dark, and this deep brown color, she had never witnessed before. She thought of him once again lost, this time staring into her coffee cup.  
  
Donna looked at Rory who was staring into her coffee cup, "Is this about that Jess?"  
  
Rory looked up at her, she smiled softly. "I just," she paused, "I've never done anything, ya know, and he's done so much more, I just don't know if he likes me," She looked at Donna and exhaled. "Its like a huge chess, game and neither one of us can make a move."  
  
Donna smiled, "Rory, do you really love him, or is it just a new feeling, I mean you've only known him like fifteen days?"  
  
Rory thought for a minute no, this wasn't a new feeling, she had tried to convince herself that it was a new feeling, but she couldn't she felt to much. She shook her head, it was something new, but it was love.  
  
Donna looked at the small figure in front of her, she smiled. God, she remembered her first love.  
  
Flash back~  
  
His strong body sat in the booth seat across from her, she was nineteen, and he was about twenty-five. She smiled as she looked into his eyes. 'I love you,' he whispered. Her body was on fire, 'I love you too,' she said as she leaned over the table and kissed him, not even caring, that she was in a diner, she practically climbed over the table.~  
  
A year later, she was pregnant and him, well he was gone. She hadn't heard from him since. She remembered her mother kicking her out and when she went to him, he rejected her. She worked in a dinner till she was eight months along and no longer able to work, because she was so big. She raised her son all by herself, but she never forgot what love could do.  
  
End of flash back~  
  
Donna stared, she felt her eyes water, and she was thirty five and had no one to love her. Donna had lost her virginity at fourteen to a nineteen year old boy. She was no stranger to lust or sex, and personally all she really needed was sex, the love and lust, well she didn't have time or patience for them. She didn't want Rory to get hurt the way she did, but if he was experienced, he could do more. And there would be a less of a chance of him hurting her. But on the other hand, if he just wanted sex, she would get hurt, just like her and Donna didn't want Rory to go through that. But, he hadn't made a move yet so if he only wanted sex, wouldn't he have tried already. "Sex, is great honey but, its also the biggest thing in the world. I'd hate to see you lose what you have the way I did in the back of some guys car." Donna paused trying to find words to express her thoughts. "If you want to do this with him, I think, it could be better for you, if he has experience, he'll know what to do and what not to do." She stumbled on her words several time.  
  
Rory watched her. Donna was always talking about sex, and how good it was, this was the only time she had ever been sincere and soft about the subject. Rory didn't quite know how the topic got to sex, but she had been thinking about it more, a lot more.  
  
"Have you ever done anything before?" Donna knew she hadn't, she was too soft and quiet to have done it. "It's ok if you haven't, sometimes it's worth the wait."  
  
Rory nodded, this was the only thing she had ever held onto, but was sex, love and did she have to give herself for him to love her too? If she did, maybe giving herself would only hurt her once the reality hits. Or would really love her, or would it just be a game, was love real? She looked up at Donna, "Is that all love is?" she questioned quickly.  
  
Donna didn't know the answer, it had been for her. But, that wasn't what she wanted Rory to think, she didn't want that delicate girl in front of her never having someone to love her, or to be afraid of love. "I don't know, what it is." Donna whispered quickly.  
  
Rory looked at her biting her bottom lip. "How do I." She paused, "Tell him?" Rory asked meekly.  
  
"I don't know how to tell him you love him, but the sex part I can help you with, some what." She got up and walked towards the storage room in the back. "Come on," She said quickly.  
  
Rory got up and followed.  
  
Donna grabbed a few books out of the cabinet. "Here, these will tell you the basics. And if you need help along the way, I'm always here." She said simply, handing her the books.  
  
Rory looked at her, "You use books?"  
  
Donna nodded, "It gives you some new ideas." She said simply, she loved trying new things.  
  
Rory looked down at the books in her hand. Time had gone by fast, it was almost closing time.  
  
Donna looked up at the clock, "Hey we're pretty slow today, and you can go home." She smiled and hoped Rory would figure out what she wanted.  
  
Rory smiled and nodded, "Thanks,"  
  
Donna looked at Rory, "If he really loves you, he'll wait if you want to."  
  
Rory nodded, and started to walk away.  
  
She opened the door with the key he had given her, she looked around. This was her home, he had made it her home. She walked over towards the sofa, were the dog laid. She smiled, as she sat down next to the small dog. She placed the books on her lap and opened up the first one. She read through the pages, unable to take her eyes off of a world of things she had never been familiar with. She knew about sex, and all that stuff, but as she read she realized how much she really had no clue about.  
  
~  
  
He on the floor in his cover alls, absorbed by thoughts of her he was unable to work.  
  
Tom sat by Jess handing him the tools when he asked for them. Jess seemed lost. "What's up with you, you should have had this done hours ago, and it's not like you."  
  
Jess glared over at him. "There is nothing wrong with me, I just have a lot of shit on my mind. Okay," he said irritated  
  
Tom looked at him, "So is that chick still with you?"  
  
"She's not a chick and yes she is with me." Jess said simply hoping Tom would end the topic.  
  
Tom studied his tone, "So did she put out yet?"  
  
Jess glared at him, "Don't talk about her like that she's not a whore," the anger in his tone grew.  
  
Tom sighed, "What's going on with you, we used to joke about, Tania, and all the others. You've changed,"  
  
Jess sighed, "I'm sick being shallow," he muttered, "I just don't know what to do,"  
  
Tom looked at him, he had it bad. "I know how you feel,"  
  
Jess looked at him, "How do you know how I feel?" Jess said in a half cocky tone, Tom hasn't changed one bit, he's been this way forever, and he most likely will always be this way.  
  
Tom thought a minute, "No, I really don't know how you feel, I was just trying to help," He shrugged. "How do you feel?" he questioned Jess.  
  
Jess looked at him and glanced down at the parts sitting in front of him. "I have all these parts, and I can always put them together, but this time its different, I have an extra part, that I just don't know how to put in. Right now it runs without the part, but in time it will need it, I know it does." He looked up at Tom and swallowed. He was those parts, he was running fine now, but he needed that part, and she had the key to it, he needed her.  
  
Tom looked at him, trying to figure out what his riddle meant. "What does it feel like to be in love?" Tom asked quietly. No more would he and Jess be the two loveless bachelors, who womanized women as their hobby. Jess was in love, Tom would be left to the side watching. He had never experienced love, but every once in a while on those cold lonely nights, when a women he felt nothing for was lying beside him, he would feel lonely. He wanted more at that moment maybe not exactly what Jess wanted but, just to have someone there with him, would complete him.  
  
Jess looked at him closely, "Its like nothing you've ever had before, but I just can't get it yet." He whispered.  
  
Tom nodded and cleared his throat. "Good Luck," he muttered to his best friend.  
  
Jess nodded and looked down at the parts, "Three eighths," he said quickly, finally getting back to work.  
  
Jess finished all of his work that day, he walked home still unsure on how to tell her or show her, he looked up at the cold dark sky. He exhaled, walking on, the street was empty, most likely because no one was insane enough to go out side. He could barely feel his fingers, his lips were cold but, moist and held a pink, purple color.  
  
He walked up the stairs to his door, opening it and being greeted by his small loyal dog. He saw her sitting on the sofa quickly closing books. "Hey," he said as she got up from her former position.  
  
She got up quickly, taking the books with her, "Hey," she stumbled on the words. "I'll be right back I just have to," she couldn't think, so she just headed to her room. Returning a few seconds later. "Hey, how was your day?"  
  
He looked up at her oddly, "It was ok," he said. She sat her self up on the counter, "What are you making?" she asked taking in the smell.  
  
He looked at her as he diced up more vegetables. "Broccoli and linguine," he said simply. "Can you watch this I have to take a shower," he said leaving her there to watch the pots of food.  
  
She smiled lightly, and nodded slightly. She watched the pot, she hated broccoli but she wouldn't tell him that, plus she was starving so it didn't matter what it was she was eating it. She stirred the pot and watched it carefully, unsure what to look for.  
  
He came back a few minutes later, "How is it?" he asked as he entered the room.  
  
She jumped slightly, from being startled, she smiled at him, "I don't know," she said in an unsure voice.  
  
He looked at the pot, "I think it's done," he said as he removed the pots from the burner. He placed them down on the table. He grabbed them forks, and plates setting them down on the table.  
  
She sat down next to him and picked up her fork and starting to eat with him. It was surprisingly good. She looked at his wet figure sitting across from her. He was so handsome, so manly, so kind, and she loved him. But she didn't make the move she just sat there.  
  
He looked over at her, why was she so tempting she was everything he had ever wanted and so much more. He loved her, and never wanted to let her go, but he still couldn't find a way to tell her, so he didn't make the move either, he just sat not knowing that she was indeed, feeling the exact same way.  
  
A few hours later, they found themselves watching old movies and sitting on the sofa together. She sat on the other end on the sofa, paying no attention to the movie, her eyes were on him, only him. His curly dark hair, messy, yet so tempting to run her hands through it, to let her fingers get lost in it. His dark Italian facial features, with that perfect olive skin. She could watch him for hours, in fact she had lost all count of the hours she had studied him over the past two weeks. His strong arms and shoulders, so stable and forceful. Those eyes, seductive, and deep, oh so deep.  
  
He stared hard at the screen, he could feel her eyes on him. He wanted to look over at her, and say something, anything, but he couldn't find the words. So he stared at the screen, he had seen this movie at least a thousand times, he knew every part, but tonight he was lost, he had no clue what was going on. It was like the characters were speaking Spanish, which he hated. In school, he was forced to take it, he never used it in real life, and most likely never would, which was why he strongly disagreed with it.  
  
He glanced over at her, she smiled slightly and looked away. She looked at the screen and swallowed hard, this was it she had to do it. She glanced over at him, taking a breath she moved towards him, guiding her fingers along his jaw she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Not for certain what she was doing, he didn't stop her. Pulling her toward him so her chest was against his, he could feel her heart pounding, just like his. He pulled away, letting his hand drop down her back, on hand planted on her lower back, and the other lost in her long wavy chestnut hair. He searched her face, she held a slight smirk, and her eyes were like glass.  
  
She looked into his eyes, they were huge and dark. Her fingers entwined in his hair, she leaned forward and kissed him again. Breaking the kiss, she looked at his face, his lips held a smirk, while his heart pounded into her chest. All of a sudden she felt the need to run, had she done something wrong was this a huge mistake? No, his hands felt to good for this to be a mistake. She pulled away, but he pulled her closer kissing her hungrily. She had never been kissed like that, she could feel his tongue, as disgusting as she thought it would be, it wasn't. She could taste him, his lips, tongue, and teeth gently nipping on her bottom lip as he pulled away. She liked it, all of it.  
  
He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers. His eyes stayed on her lips, so perfect, so soft. Lightly swollen from kissing, yet still held that perfect shape. His eyes traveled down her neck and to her gray almost see through thermal shirt that clung to her slow rising chest. "You kissed me," he whispered almost silently, pulling his head away to look her in the eyes.  
  
She nodded, not able to say a word. She glanced up into his eyes, and smiled slightly.  
  
He searched her face, flushed, pink in the checks, and beautiful, just stunning. He leaned forward to kiss her again when the phone rang. "Shit," he muttered as he gently lowered her off of him. "I'll be right back," he said as he got up and scurried to find the phone.  
  
She watched as he cursed to himself as he searched for the phone.  
  
"Hello," he said once he found it, his tone was annoyed but then his voice softened, "Yeah," He smiled then his face got more serious in a few minutes, "This weekend? That's like two days away. Come on, you know I have to work, yeah but, I can't stand them," he sighed "I'm gonna freeze my ass off up there, no Mom, that's ridiculous, I can't go up there tomorrow morning. Why in the hell do you want me to go anyway? Fine, yeah I'll bring Charlie, Yeah see you then, I guess so, yeah." He paused "Bye," He hung up the phone and set it down as he came back over to her.  
  
She looked at up at him curiously.  
  
Jess lifted his eye brows, "My mom," He sat down next to her. "She, has this house in up state New York, and she wants me to go up this weekend, and stay for a few days."  
  
He didn't seem really happy, but he didn't seem mad, "Oh, when will you be back?" she asked, not knowing if he wanted her to go with him.  
  
He moved closer to her, tilting his head for better access to her lips. He kissed her gently, sweetly, and softly. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, "I'm not going up there alone," he said as if it was obvious to her, "You're coming with me," kissing her on the lips again. "And we're coming back on Monday,"  
  
She smiled at him, and nodded.  
  
He slipped his arm around her, pulling her into him, "Your coming, because," he said as he kissed her neck softly, "You kissed me, and now," he kissed up her neck and along her chin, "I'm hooked, so your going, plus, I can't stand my mom's boyfriend," he kissed her on the lips.  
  
She stared into his eyes, "I've never felt like this," she breathed out, so softly.  
  
He stared at her, her face went sad.  
  
She felt her heart go heavy, she had fallen, hard. There she was on his lap kissing him, getting feelings, she had never felt before, she had never known before, but they felt so good. All of her fears came back to her, what if he didn't mean anything, what if he was using her? She closed her eyes and prayed that he'd never leave. She buried her head into his neck, whispering "Please don't hurt me, Please don't leave,"  
  
He listened carefully and kissed her shoulder, why would he leave why would he hurt her? How could she think that? Was she afraid of him, "I'll never leave," he whispered into her neck, "I'm not him,"  
  
She nodded into his neck, kissing it, taking in his smell, touch, taste. "Promise," she muttered, getting lost in his embrace.  
  
He nodded, just nodded.  
  
The next morning he woke up lost in her long chestnut hair. He looked around, he was on the sofa, in the living room, with her body close to his, in his arms, and he brushed the hair out of her face, revealing a soft hidden smile. He got up, being careful not to move her delicate body.  
  
He dialed the phone, on the other end he could hear Tom bitching about something, Jess ignored him, "I'm not gonna be in till Monday, so call Richie," Jess said flatly. He told Tom why and Tom agreed. He walked into his room, grabbing a laundry bag, He grabbed his cloths and threw them in the bag, he needed to get away, just her and him, and the city was getting to him. He packed up everything, and traveled into the living room.  
  
She woke up and he was gone, she stared around the room, searching for him. There he was, she smiled, and rubbed her eyes.  
  
He threw her the phone, "Call work, we're leaving." He said quickly, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, be ready, pack really warm cloths," He picked up the dog, and walked out the door grabbing his coat.  
  
She watched as he set his bag down and walked out with the dog. She dialed Donna's and traveled to her room, grabbing cloths and shoving them into a bag as the phone sat tucked between her shoulder and cheek, Donna gave her the time off, and told her to be careful. She walked out of her bedroom door, when he was walking in the door. She smiled at him, he smirked back.  
  
She watched as he made coffee put it in cups and put the last of their needs together. Finally they were on their way down the stairs, to his car, that she didn't even know about. They came to the first floor, it was a garage with cars in it. They loaded their items into an old rusty black mustang. Soon they were on the road.  
  
She stared out the window and then down at her cloths, that she had slept in. He hadn't said much, which made her wonder if he regretted what they did last night. She sipped her coffee and hummed along with Audioslave. She shivered, it seemed to be getting colder, and both still hadn't said much which was getting to her even more. Charlie, wrapped up in a blanket sat between them on the bench seat, she had gotten much bigger in the last two weeks.  
  
Not sure how she felt about the night before, he didn't say much to her. He had glanced over at her several times, they had traveled about two hours, and still had three to go, and she seemed cold. He struggled as he took of his coat, and tried to drive. He handed it to her, smiled lightly at her.  
  
She slipped his, jean jacket lined with wool on, it smelt like him, that sweet tangy smell she could get high on. She looked over at him, he wore a black flannel shirt under a red shirt that stated 'Get Off My Nuts' with the chip and dale chipmunks on it. She glanced out her window, "Do you regret last night?" she whispered.  
  
He glanced over, and thought about what to say, but he couldn't think of words that could actually mean something. He shook his head, "No, do you?" He raised his eye brows praying she didn't.  
  
She smiled as she looked out the window, she shook her head and looked over at him. His lips held a smirk.  
  
He smirked when he saw her reflection of a smile in the window. She liked him. "I'm not gonna tell my mom, yet," he said as his eyes stared at the road ahead. "She'll pester me about it," he laughed.  
  
His mother was great, she had put up with a lot from him, he had to admit, and he was a bad kid for a few years there. Drugs, women, alcohol, it was all fair game then. Then Jay happened, his best friend, they grew up in the same building together, spent most nights together, practically brothers. He had gotten into a few gang feuds, but Jess never thought Jay would end up dead. He remembered Linda, Jay's mom finding him propped up on her door. He remembered her screaming for nights on end. 'He was my baby, My only baby!' That night Liz slapped him across the face, with tears pouring down her face, 'Jess!! That's you, I won't let you do that to your self!' she yelled at him. 'He's dead! Dead! You mess up again, and your going to Luke's cuz, I can't deal with this! I wont let you do that to me!' After that he had calmed down some what, but then when Tom offered him a job, he had decided he had to make a life, or else he would end up like Jay and he didn't have the balls to do that to his mother, who had done nothing to him besides, be there.  
  
He looked over at Rory, she was smiling, he was glad. If he had ended up like Jay, where would she be? Maybe there was more to life, he just had to take the time to look.  
  
They were greeted by Jess's mother, Liz. A tall, light brown haired, soft looking woman hugged Rory and started asking her questions. Rory smiled, his mom was great. They ate dinner together, and soon settled in for the night. The house was huge, and deep into the woods, which didn't bother Rory that much it was so calm and beautiful. The house, was old, everything was original, and antique. Each room had character, everything was great. His mother, was wonderful, his step father to be, brought in interesting topics to talk about, she herself found him to be very interesting.  
  
Rory watched Jess most of the night, their eyes often met, and he would give her a seductive looked, and she would look away in fear of blushing. Her room was about five doors away from his, and her room was a dark purple color, and everything matched perfectly.  
  
It was late, and her room was nothing but darkness. She looked around and only found oil lamps, where matches sat beside it. She lit the lamp, it gave it off an orange color that glows nicely through out the room. Sitting down on the side of the bed she picks through her bag pulling out fresh underwear, bra, and black flannel shirt, and her white cotton pajama bottoms. She takes her cloths and heads to the bathroom door. She feels clean as the soap washes off of her body. She puts on her clean red underwear and bra the she wraps the towel tightly around her to try to keep warm. She stands in front of the mirror and observes herself, does he like her, and does he see what she sees? She didn't think much of her looks, she didn't find herself pretty, and her head was to small for her long lanky body. She sighed and turned away from the mirror, to find him standing in the doorway. 'Your beautiful,' she heard his horse husky voice say, her eyes got big, and she swallowed looking up at him.  
  
He opened her door, as gently as possible, so he wouldn't get caught, he was twenty and he still snuck around when he stayed with his mother. He figured she'd be asleep, but when he looked at the bed it was empty, and he heard the shower turn off. The bathroom door was open and the steam bellowed out into the bedroom. He moved towards the door, and there she was in front of the mirror, studying herself, she didn't look pleased. She tilted her head slightly and sighed, "Your beautiful," he said out loud with out thought. He walked towards her kissing her wet neck.  
  
She could feel the burning deep between her legs, roam up her body, and start to tingle in her chest and his kiss continued up her neck while his hand settled on his hip and the other in her wet long hair. She took a deep breath as his lips roamed hers. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she lost all thought as he made their way toward the bed. She broke the kiss as he set her on the bed, he stared back at her. She started to breath again, she stared into his eyes, shaking her head.  
  
He touched her face, looking into her eyes.  
  
She opened her mouth to talk, "I don't know what to do," she said looking every where but at him, she almost felt embarrassed, she was nineteen and had no clue about anything the opposite sex had to offer.  
  
He shook his head, gliding his hand along her jaw bone making her look at him, "Your doing fine, but we don't have to,"  
  
She kissed him, this was it. This was a huge move, one of the biggest things in her life she was giving him. She felt her towel come off, she was thankful for her red bra and underwear, she didn't feel completely nude, but she still felt nude so she crossed her arms on her chest to at least cover something.  
  
He undid the towel and revealed, her matching bra and panties set. She blushed and covered her chest, looking up at him with the most innocent blue eyes. He leaned into her and kissed her.  
  
She ran her hands along the rim of his shirt, immediately he broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt, his stomach and chest were a natural tan Italian olive color, his body perfectly cut, and his muscles formed in all the right ways. She studied his tense shoulders, running her hands up his chest and shoulders, she could feel the heat coming off of his skin.  
  
He watched as her hand traveled up his body, she studied his every movement, reading him like a book, he kissed her arm, and up to her shoulder where he pushed away her bra strap, he felt her stomach get tenser, as his hand glided along it, she sucked air in and her stomach jumped, he press down softly on her stomach, while kissing the place where a thread of material once sat. He swung his leg over her legs, so he straddled her. He continued to kiss along her bra line, while his other hand slid under her, she arched her back giving him better access to her, he pulled her bra off, in a split second, he took her newly exposed skin in his mouth, while his other hand massaged the other. He could feel her fingers in his hair, her breath speeding, and her heart pounding as he carefully bit down on her.  
  
No one had ever seen her, touched her, this was all so new, so over whelming, yet so good. The orange light still filled the room. She moaned out of disappointment when she felt him move, she felt her jaw jitter slightly, as he switched sides and continued to please her.  
  
He moved his mouth up her chest and neck, to her lips. Kissing her forcefully and hungrily, while his passion took over her hands slid down his firm body, to his pant's button, undoing it. He pulled away, standing up sliding his pants down, then picking them up and rummaging through them.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, to cover up. She sat up on her knees and watched as he looked through his wallet, pulling out a packet and looking up at her he smirked.  
  
He ripped the packet open and put it on quickly, and climbed back onto the bed. Lying her on her back, he kissed her.  
  
Her hands roamed his body, and found them selves on his boxers tugging down wards. He shifted his weight, helping her take them off, while he pulled her last article of clothing off.  
  
He positioned himself over her, making sure she was comfortable, he moved his body, entering her slowly. His eyes studied her face, as he quickened his pace. Her eyes widened, and her jaw opened, while she moaned his name, her body moved forward with his, and her nails dug into his back, and her continued to enter her.  
  
She couldn't breath, and it felt so good, she closed her eyes and arched her back pushing her stomach into his, as her moans grew louder, as his thrusts grew harder and faster. Finally her body tightened and she moaned as her continued to enter her.  
  
He pushed slowly into her, and then collapsed to the side of her, she was the best he had ever had and she was all he wanted. He watched as she caught her breath.  
  
She rolled over on to her side facing him, she shivered the room had gotten a lot colder. His face glowed in the orange light. Her eyelids were heavy, and her heart jumped inside of her.  
  
He looked at her tired eyes, and looked at her chest calmly rising and falling. Every line of her face was perfectly accented by the deep orange mist of color that the oil lamp brought to the room. "Did I hurt you?" he asked as his hand glided along her jaw.  
  
She shook her head. She stared out the window behind him, snow, it was snowing. "Look," she whispered pointing towards the window.  
  
He turned his head, looking out the window, snow. He smiled and turned looking at her.  
  
"Snows magical," she whispered breathlessly.  
  
He let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her. Most women pulled away, but her well, she didn't. He felt her shiver, he pulled away and pulled more blankets around her. He leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his boxers and his T-shirt. Slipping on his boxers he handed her his t-shirt.  
  
She slipped on his t-shirt, it was big but, not to big. She moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder she falls into a deep sleep.  
  
The room was still dark when he wakes, he looks out the window. Everything was white, covered in snow, and the oil lamp still leaves a flicker of light in the bed room. He glances down at his watch, five am. He felt her stir in her sleep, and she wakes up, still in her sleepy state.  
  
"Jess," she moans.  
  
He pushes the hair out of her face, and kisses her forehead.  
  
"What did we do last night?" she moaned tired and lost.  
  
He smiled, "You were quite the temptress." He said and watched as she nodded, having no clue what he was talking about. "I have to take a shower, I need to get up," but she still didn't move from on top of him. He got up slowly making sure he didn't startle her.  
  
He found her sitting up when he returned, "How'd you sleep?" he asked as he towel dried his hair with a hand towel.  
  
She nodded, still not completely awake.  
  
"You want coffee?" he asked, while slipping his jeans back on.  
  
She nodded, and got up from the bed.  
  
"You need some cloths too," he said as he picked through her bag.  
  
Her thongs, were in that bag, and he was going through it. She went to take the bag from him but it was to late.  
  
He looks down at the underwear in front of him. He looked at her, she held a panicked look. He cocked up and eyebrow and handed her the black thong, she blushes and he smirks holding his cocky grin. "I had no clue, That explains no pantie lines,"  
  
She glares at him, but smiles shyly, taking the bag from him. She pulled on her underwear and put on a new bra. Then she pulled on a 'Sex Pistols' sweat shirt on, and her jeans. "What time is it?" she whispered as they walked down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Five thirty," he says as he opens his door. A/N- I know this chapter took Forever!!! I'm so sorry, I hope it's worth your while!! Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the day apart, each doing their own thing. That night she headed to bed early, hoping he would soon join her, their day apart had only drove her to want him more. It was around ten o'clock, and he still hadn't shown. She stared at the door, just waiting for it to open so she could see his face, his strong shoulders and his lean frame. She sighed, the door hadn't opened yet, but she knew it would, well she hoped it would. She thought of the night before, she had wished he would have said he loved her, but he hadn't. She placed her head on the pillow, and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, to find his mother sitting at the table. She gave him a frown that he knew very well what it meant, 'I know you did,' and it was obvious she wanted him to admit. But he had no clue what he had done, at least that she could of found out about. He came to the conclusion that he hadn't done anything, not that he could remember.  
  
She took a breath and stared up at her son, "Is there anything you want to tell me about?" she asked in her nosy way.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She nodded, "No, pretty girls upstairs that you, have an interest in?"  
  
He shook his head, but she always saw through his lies, there was no need to even lie, but that didn't stop him.  
  
She studied him, "You were always a terrible liar," she sighed in an annoyed way. "Jess I can't believe you slept with her last night," she said in a disappointed motherly tone.  
  
Jess looked at his mother, "What are you talking about Mom?"  
  
"I would have been fine with you two sleeping in the same bed, but Jess you didn't even tell me you're seeing her, and then you do that in my house!?"  
  
He looked at her, how could she have known about 'that'?  
  
She looked at him and shook her head, "Jess you left it in the garbage can," she said as if it were obvious.  
  
He looked at her, he paused smirking, "You went through her garbage?" he mocked her, turning it all around.  
  
"Oh no, don't you turn this on me, I know its yours who's else could it be Jess, you do not think I'm that dumb, do you,"  
  
He looked at her, and smirked unable to keep it in.  
  
"I like her Jess, I'm glad your being safe but, can you please not do that in my home,"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And you don't need to sneak around either, you can sleep in the same room." She smiled, still a little disappointed, but he was Jess, and she knew she couldn't stop from doing anything, she was better off just giving him some space.  
  
He nodded, "Good night mom," He said as he wondered away. He walked to her door, opening it up.  
  
She heard the door, and she shot her head up, smiling wildly at his arrival.  
  
He smirks as he shuts the door, he walks over to the side of her bed, taking off his pants and shirt before settling in between the sheets with her. He smiled as she kissed him, she had gotten better, and she had gotten daring. For some reason though, he couldn't move that far with her, maybe it was his mother, this was the first girl she liked, the first girl she approved of. She trusted him, and unlike most other times he was going to live up to her trust. For the first time he was going to try live up to the trust she had always held for him. However it was tempting, no one had ever felt so good, he shut his eyes as he pulled away, taking a breath. "Not tonight," he whispered, with his eyes still closed. Breathing hard, trying desperately to control himself, one thing he was never good at. He opened his eyes, studying her face. Puzzled, she looked lost, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Why did he want her to stop, isn't that what he came in here for? This was all to confusing. His eyes tightly closed, his breath hard and heavy, his face slightly flushed. Is this what she did to him? She had no clue she could do that. What to do next still remained a mystery to her. A leader in the bedroom she was not, she had so much to learn. She had lost her last bit of innocence the night before. He held it in his hand, the night before, teasing her, testing her with it, making her want him, moan for him, and now he was pulling away, and she didn't understand why.  
  
He looked at her and moved his body over hers, he smirked and kissed her neck, traveling down her chest, then pulling her shirt off. He watched as she blushed, he smirked and continued down her body, pulling her sweats off her body. Her shade of pink increased as she lye there in her black underwear. He moved back up her body kissing her lips again. "Don't jump," he whispered cocking up an eyebrow smirking. He kissed down her chest, working on her bra's clasp, he pulled it off throwing it to the side of the bed. His mouth moved eagerly down her body, sucking and nipping on every inch of her upper body then moved slowly down her stomach, kissing along the rim of her underwear.  
  
She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt his fingers trace around her hips, and tug down wards. She sprung back sitting up pulling her legs to her chest. She stared at him, she didn't really want to do that, it was gross and disgusting, why on earth would he want to do that? God, this was all to odd, there was so much more to sex, then what she had read and expected.  
  
He looked at her, her knees to her chest, her hair hanging wildly all over her shoulders, cocking up an eye brow, "I told you not to jump," he muttered, as the smirk over took his face. "It'll feel good I promise," He grabbed her foot and pulled her under him in a second. His mouth moved over hers, trying to reassure her, her whole body was tense, her kiss was nervous, worried, more then she had been the night before.  
  
She broke the kiss, staring down at him, as his tongue traced over were his lips had been, his body settled in between her tense legs, "Jess, no, you don't. don't.please, Jess," she tried to stop him, but all she felt was his gentle fingers removing her last bit of clothing. She felt his fingers move up and down her legs, it felt good.  
  
He took off the last bit of clothing, tracing his fingers up and down her velvet legs again. He moved his mouth down her legs, and back up again. He watched as her eyes shut tightly, her chest rose slow and heavy as if something sat on it, could he really do this to her, only a night after their first sexual encounter? Was she that nervous about this, while the night before she was calm. He continued up her legs, nipping along the inside of her thigh, he moved to the other leg teasing her, coming close then moving back again, biting the inside of her leg lightly.  
  
She couldn't breath, she felt his mouth move over her, then his tongue, she tried to jump as she felt his tongue, but he held a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place. She gasped when she felt more, she bent her knees and curled her toes, she moaned his name, as her body quivered, while her fingers mangled in his hair. The warmth traveled up her body, lighting it on fire as she arched her back.  
  
He felt her fingers entwined in his hair, tugging it with pleasure. He could hear her moaning his name, he could feel her legs tighten around his shoulders. No else had ever made her moan like that, only he held her innocence, she had given it to him and no one else, in fifteen days he won her heart, her innocence was his victory prize. He moved his mouth along her stomach again, and pulled his head up it look at her. Her face was flushed, her breaths were quick and heavy and her eyes still closed.  
  
Breath, she told herself as she forgot to, she opened her eyes and looked up at his figure, that sat still on his knees still on the end of the bed. She sat up and looked at him, still breathless. She covered her chest with her arms, still unable to breath as he moved towards her. She fell into his arms still gasping for air, her body still weak, and tingling with the heated pleasure. Her bare chest rose and fell quickly, against his.  
  
He kissed the pulse of her neck, nuzzling the hair away with his nose, placing his cheek on her shoulder, something he hadn't done before. "Did you like it?" he asked quietly into her neck.  
  
Her head rested on his chest, surrounded by her long wavy hair. She swallowed trying to regulate her breathing pattern, "You held me down," she breathed.  
  
"You liked it," he muttered with sarcasm in his tone.  
  
She was thankful he couldn't see her smile, because the truth was, she did like it, instead she just said nothing.  
  
He sighed with satisfaction, he could feel her smile form on his chest, and he could feel her warm air that surrounded her as she breathed out, he could feel it all. He pulled away, pushing the hair out of her face as she looked up at him. He smiled as she started to laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged, she had no real reason to laugh, but she was laughing. She sighed smiling and pulled the sheets over her body. She fell back into the bedspread surrounding herself in it.  
  
He stared down at her small thin body wrapped up in a blanket, she didn't even have to put anything on, and she was beautiful, stunning in just her flesh. He placed himself on his side next to her.  
  
She rolled over on to her side facing him, she reached out and touched his hair, trying to put it back in place but, it wasn't working. She sighed and glanced down at her other hand, lost in his touch, entwined with his fingers. "How do you do that?" she asked looking questionably into his eyes.  
  
He raised his eyes, looking into hers. He had no clue what he was talking about, he shrugged, "Do what?" he asked.  
  
She studied his lips, he talked from the side of his mouth, not in an odd way, but an attractive way, she hadn't seen anyone else talk in. His horse voice, so sturdy and strong. "When you touch me, you make everything go away," she whispered and glanced down at his fingers, touching, each and everyone of hers, sending tiny sensations she had never really felt before. He hadn't answered so she decided to go on, "You give me this feeling, I don't know what it is, but," She looked up at him again. "It feels good, I don't feel so alone,"  
  
He just nodded and continued with what he was doing. He knew what she meant she could do the same to him, with one look he would be on his knees. Her skin was like satin, yet he could still feel the hard ship in her hands, they still had that tense feeling of the cold, lost girl he had found that night. He knew that he'd never be able to know her like that, to know every detail of her life, it would probably be to complex for him. In a matter of sixteen days, he was on his knees for her, he would do anything for her. "I've always been lonely. I don't feel it anymore." He glanced up, looking into her eyes.  
  
She ran her hand along his sharp jaw line, "Me too," she whispered leaning in to kiss him. He still hadn't said it, a breeze of disappointment swept over her. Maybe he didn't feel it, but she could feel it, all of it. It was growing on her heart, a burning sensation of joy in his presence. That feeling was just too real, those pains only he could fix were mending, yet he wouldn't say it yet.  
  
The next morning Rory sat with Liz, at the table. Liz looked out the window, seeing Jess's packing up his snow covered car, she looked back at Rory. "I saved all my money for a year to buy him that car," she looked over at Rory and smiled, "I gave it to him, and I didn't see him for a week," she laughed, looking down into her coffee. "He gave me such trouble, he just started to calm down about a year ago," she said smiled softly.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"God, he was hard to raise," she stared out the window again sighing, "You guys don't have to leave today ya know, you've only been here two days,"  
  
Rory nodded she wished she didn't have to go. "I know, But he wants to so I guess we will," she said as she looked out the window at Jess loading the car. She felt Charlie, scratching at her legs, she looked down and reached for her.  
  
Liz watched the young girl across the table smiled as the dog licked her face. Where did Jess find this one, he had certainly gotten lucky when he found her.  
  
Jess walked into the house, kicking the snow off his shoes, "Ya ready, the car's packed," he stated walking towards the table.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Jess, why don't you stay and leave tomorrow?" Liz she asked quickly.  
  
He shook his head, "No I wanna get home, I miss the city." He said smirking at Rory. "Lets go," he said in a sweet tone.  
  
Liz watched the two, she had never seen Jess like that, most girls he ignored, this one he would listen pensively, he would talk sweetly, he would have this burning look of desire in his eyes. They both looked like they were lost in each other.  
  
They loaded the last bit into the car, said their good byes and then they were gone.  
  
The trip back was fasted then the trip up, they didn't talk much. His hand held tightly to hers the whole time. Matchbox Twenty's 'Hand me down' played through the car, the song struck a cord in his memory, and reminded him of her.  
  
Someday they'll find your small town world on a big town avenue  
Gonna make you like the way they talk when they're talking to you  
Gonna make you break out of the shell cause they tell you to  
Gonna make you like the way they lie better than the truth  
They'll tell you everything you wanted someone else to say  
They're gonna break your heart, yeah  
  
From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now  
  
Somebody ought to take you in  
Try to make you love again  
Try to make you like the way they feel  
When they're under your skin  
Never once did think they'd lie when they're holding you  
You wonder why they haven't called  
When they said they'd call you  
You start to wonder if you're ever gonna make it by  
You'll start to think you were born blind  
  
From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
The straight to your heart times  
Whenever it ain't easy  
You can stand up against me  
And maybe rely on me  
And cry on me, yeah  
Oh no, no, no  
  
Some day they'll open up your world  
Shake it down on a drawing board  
Do their best to change you  
They still can't erase you  
  
From what I've seen  
You're just a one more hand me down  
Cuz no one's tried to give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down  
I am with you now  
  
Lay them down on me  
Oh yeah  
You're just one more hand me down  
And all those nots don't give you what you need  
So lay all your troubles down, on me  
  
He swallowed as the words ran through his head, it was her, the small town girl, and hurt in a big city, but he found her. He wanted her to show him all her battle wounds, he wanted to heal them.  
  
He smirked as he drove into the city, this was home. The familiar roads lead him to his loft, he parked the car and headed upstairs. Home, nothing like home.  
  
Two weeks later, they had grown closer, she had moved all of her things into his room. He still hadn't said the words, and she often wondered. But, she was at her happiest, she was in love wither he said it or not. She had forgotten all of her worries, he had taken her away from it all. Those open wounds, they were closing. She had forgotten about Stars Hollow, until she placed 'To Kill A Mockingbird' on its shelf, it brought back the memory of the little town she once called home.  
  
She picked up the phone in the back, dialing the number slowly. She smiled as she heard his voice, "Hey," she said happily.  
  
He swallowed, she sounded her happiest, he didn't want to tell her. He had barely gotten over it himself. "Hey Rory," he said sadly wishing he didn't have to do this.  
  
Hearing his tone sadden, she got quieter, "Is everything ok, Is she ok?" she asked worried.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
She heard it.  
  
A/N- Hope you liked it, The Grammar yes the grammar sucks, but I'm no pro, so I give up screw the damn computer, it's pissed me off enough! Lol 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Hey.Happy Holidays to all my readers..here is my gift to you. I've had a real bad case of writers block. Forgive me for this chapter sucking. Well here it is. (Oh yeah.I know Jess hates Matchbox 20.and I love alternative rock and such music too and even thought Matchbox isn't rock anymore (, I just can't seem to drop my Matchbox 20 addiction from way back.lol so forgive me for altering character traits.) I'm sorry I took so long! Life tends to be that way..yeah so if this chapter sucks and you don't like it, I understand completely! This is a combination of the two chapters I wrote, I hope you like it..please review because im a little disappointed in this chapter, and I need to know what you think! Thank you all.-Suzie  
  
Luke's words chilled her to the bone, it was too much. Why her, why now? She ran, dropping the phone at her feet she took off running. The tears ran down her face, as she ran through the cold wind. She ran up the stairs to the loft, out of breath she took her key out of the pocket, her hands shook she dropped the keys. She threw her shaking hands her tear stained face. She sniffled, as a tear fell to the floor. She bent down, grabbing the keys. After two more tries she got the door open. She ran to his room, ignoring the growing dog crying at her feet. She fell onto his bed, wrapping herself in the black bed spread. Her body was uncontrollable, as she screamed and cried for hours, until she had nothing left. She felt so cold, then her skin felt like it was crawling. She tore her cloths off, lying there in her bra and underwear surrounded by black silk sheets, and the cold bed spread. She screamed with tears at the rush of emotions that were too much for her to take, no longer was Stars Hollow far away, it was right there to close for her to take.  
  
For the first time in years she had been happy, but at this moment she felt that burning desire for the road again. She had thought she was far enough away, but she realized she wasn't. She had noting to leave behind, is what her mind told her but her legs just won't do it.  
  
He didn't love her, he hadn't said it. How could he, was it even possible to love a person like her? She was so fucked up, she was so imperfect, and she had nothing a man should desire. But, he had given her so much, she had stayed a month. A month, that felt like forever. Perhaps it was forever, however something held her back from leaving. Maybe it was her tired legs, or maybe it was something more. Her heart, a month had been forever for her heart, and maybe that forever wasn't over. She had been happy, now life was shit once again.  
  
She could blame her parents, but blaming herself just came natural. She had left, she had done this to her mother, and she left her there, alone with him. It was her fault, she should have protected her mother, but she had thought of herself. This was all her fault. There was no reason to go back, but she still felt to close, all too close. The pain rushed through her, the guilt is what killed her the most.  
  
He didn't love her, why would he? She cried, trying to find a reason to leave. No one loved her. She had no home, no family, no one to love her. The pillows surrounded her, soaked by her salted tears, of shame, guilt, and hate. No one loved her. Now she had almost convinced mind of, but her heart burned of love and that couldn't be changed. Her heart knew deep down, and held her back despite what her mind had come to the conclusion of. She screamed and cried, until her eyes burned with dryness, and she couldn't breath anymore. She hated the world and her stupid heart.  
  
He slipped his hand into his pocket, the velvet box was still there. He walked home in the darkness of the city. The street lights gave off some light, but the moon gave off the most. He sighed, letting out his fears. He had got the ring two days ago, the silver antique ring was perfect for her slender finger. Tom had busted his balls for the last two days about it, but he didn't care. He wanted the timing to be perfect. He knew he was crazy to fall for a girl he knew nothing about, he knew the basics but not all of her. Maybe he was crazy. He had been stressed out lately, between fears of her not wanting him, and the fear of her leaving. He didn't want her to leave, he needed her. She was like a quick fix, that hit of her would make him complete, but as time went on, he needed more hits of her she was beautiful, powerful drug, unlike any other. He had waited a week now, tonight was the end of his wait. He wanted her, he could taste her, for the last week she had drove him crazy, he wanted her. She was perfect, everything he could ever dream of. She was sexy in her own little way, she was so innocent and shy it drove him wild. The way her wavy hair fell, hanging all the way down her back. Her eyes, so blue and full of innocence, the way they glowed in the dark, when he stared into then was indescribable. He had tried to tell her so many times, while looking into those eyes, but he choked on the words, scared like a young child. He had never meant it before, and this time he was gonna mean it, he wanted her to feel it. He had told women he loved them in order to get them to the bed, but she was different. She had given him her innocence, he had held her, and he listened to her breath and the pitter patter of her heart beat. Most women he had slept with, walked away or smoked after sex, but she let him hold her, listen to her, and fall in love with her. He had never had this, he had never wanted this, but now that he had it he didn't want to lose it and if that meant marriage then marriage it is.  
  
The feelings he when he was with her they were indescribable. He wanted to show her, want she did to him, how he felt inside of her, and how he loved her. The warm touch of her body against his, after they had made love, the way she'd sigh and smile after he kissed her, the way she moaned his name softly into the dark night as she held him inside of her. All the feelings that would flow through him, reminded him that he was alive, she had brought him to life and he never wanted to die again. She was the best out of every girl he had ever been with, her touch was like fire, and to have her in his arms was perfect. All his thoughts surrounded her, where she was, what she was doing, these all became his common thoughts. His mind would often drift, thoughts of her touching him, kissing him, thoughts of her were taking over, and he loved every minute of it.  
  
He walked up the stairs, going to open the door with his key. It was unlocked, he walked in and kicked off his shoes. He looked around the dark room for her, she was no where. He could hear muffled cries, he looked towards their bedroom door. Slowly, he walked toward the door. She was crying. He opened the door, there she was curled up on the bed wearing only her bra and underwear, lost in her tears. He went to comfort her, "Rory, what happened?" he asked.  
  
She pushed him away, "Get away!" she screamed over and over. "I hate you! You don't even love me! How could you?" she yelled over and over as he tried to come close to her. "How could you?" she cried out, again.  
  
He tried pulling her into his arms, she beat on his chest pushing him away. "Rory, I-," she cut him off, beating him away. Her words tore him in two, he pulled away in frustration after several attempts to try to hold her. "If I fucking hate you so much, why fuck did I buy a ring?" he yelled at her, throwing the ring against the wall and storming out of the room. He slammed the door shut, "Fuck!" he yelled punching the wall, any other girl he could of walked away..any other girl, but that was the exact opposite of what she was to him.  
  
The tears ran down her face, as she watched the little silver ring hit the floor. She had never seen him mad, she jumped as she heard him yell outside the door. She walked over to the spot where the ring hit, falling onto her knees she dropped her head into her hands.  
  
He opened the door slowly, walking over to her small body rocking itself for comfort that obviously wasn't working. He knelt down next to her, pulling her shaking body into his arms. "Rory, Baby I love you," he whispered into her ear kissing her neck. "I'm so sorry Baby," All she did was cry. "Baby, come on what happened. I love you," he pleaded but it was no use. He rocked her crying body in his, telling her he loved her, but she just kept crying.  
  
She cried out pulling on his shirt. He had never given her a pet name, like Baby. Why was this so hard? She had wanted him to say he loved her in some sweet way, not like this. Not while she's having a break down, this wasn't supposed to happen, she had been happy. She had been happy. She cried herself to sleep, lying in his arms. Those arms that had once comforted her, but now they just weren't working and she desperately wanted them to. But they couldn't not this time.  
  
He woke up, lying with her almost nude body on the floor. Her face stained and red placed against his shoulder. Her words still hurt, why would she say that? What had happened to her, he wanted to know, he wanted to kill who ever had made her cry. Could it have been him? What had he done, he hadn't done anything, not to her. He kissed her shoulder, watching as she stirred without noise.  
  
She woke up, in his firm arms. Her body had still felt cold, she felt cold not on the outside but the inside. What she had said last night, and how alone she felt made her even colder. She needed time, time to think, and time to understand. She looked up at him, not able to say a word.  
  
He stared at her face, which held no expression. Her lips strait, her face cold and red. He studied her eyes, they held her sorrows, all of her sorrows. He pulled her close, "Its ok, we'll be fine," he whispered, pulling her closer. She just hung limply I his arms silently.  
  
He started to get up, pulling her up with him, he took her hand leading her towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, cereal, orange juice, and her bottle of pills. He sat down across from her practically nude silent body. He looked up at her, "Are you hungry?" he asked softly.  
  
She just looked down, nodding slowly. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and her stomach burned in hunger. She was too tired, to talk, too guilty to face him, to sorry to explain herself. So she sat there in silence.  
  
He opened up the bottle on pills placing a pill on the table he slid it towards her, then filled up the glass of orange juice, passing it to her.  
  
She popped the pill into her mouth and took a gulp of the bitter cold juice. She had started taking birth control two weeks ago when they had gotten home from his mothers. He had asked if she was on it, when she answered no, he asked if she wanted to. She remembered the way his hands lingered on her body as he asked her, she could still feel his warm mouth on her neck. She looked over at him, the sides of his mouth curved slightly, she looked down again.  
  
He fixed the bowl of cereal. He dipped the spoon in, carefully draining the milk off, he moved the spoon towards her, he watched as she took it in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. He gently removed the spoon dipping it for himself and then again for her.  
  
He had fed her, softly almost like she was a child. He wasn't the slightest bit rough, he was gentle and calm. No one had ever fed her, this was all new. At that moment she needed him, not only to feed her, but right now she couldn't do it herself, it just wasn't there.  
  
He looked at her red face, and cold bare body. He got up, reaching for her hand. She didn't pull away. Her face was still as he walked her to the bathroom, he shut the door behind them. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants. He turned on the shower, and turned towards her. He moved in on her, kissing her shoulder sweetly. "Rory, Baby are you ok?" he asked gently, as he nuzzled her neck while unclasping her bra. Quickly he wrapped an arm around her, covering her cold now bare skin.  
  
She felt his arm cover her chest. She didn't move or say anything. She stood there as he undressed her, and the rest of himself. Hand in hand she followed him into the cascade of water. She stood there, she had never seen him. Well she had seen most of him, just not all at once. She watched as he lathered the bar of soap in his hands. Then me moved his hand along his chest. She watched as the soap ran down his body, lower and lower down his smooth, framed chest. She swallowed as she watched the soap run down further.A line of hair ran from his navel down, she looked at his dimensions, it wasn't exactly what she expected, but then again she didn't know what to expect. Sure she had seen them in books but, this was his flesh. Her eyes ran back up his body, the to his face. She watched as he scrubbed his hair, and then rinsed it. She felt him move behind her, pulling her into the water with him. She felt his soft, smooth hands run up and down her arms. The feeling that he could give her was like nothing else, as his warm arms surrounded her, she breath out, still unable to say a word.  
  
He held her close as the water ran down their close bodies, she was still, and he exhaled then reached for the shampoo. Pouring it into his palm, he gently massaged into her scalp, then watched as all the soap ran off of her long hair. He slid his hand down her body, lining it with soap. The soft fresh smell of the soap filled the shower, as the warm water rushed over their bodies  
  
A few minutes later, he turned off the shower. Opening the shower door, walking out. He soon returned, with a towel around his waist. Taking her hand he gently pulled her towards him, wrapping her in a towel swiftly.  
  
His hands were swift and efficient. For the last month, he had proved that in so many ways. She closed her eyes as he led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. His hand rested on her hip lightly gliding with her. She could still feel it all, despite the silence. She could still feel the way his hands would roam her body, those feelings, and those long, warm feelings that ran under her skin. She wanted to cry, she wanted to tell him, tell him it all, about her parents, about herself, but she couldn't and it hurt more not being able to.  
  
He sat her down on the bed as he went to his closet. A few seconds later, he returned with a handful of cloths. She watched shyly as he put on his boxers. His body was perfect, the way if it felt on top of her still made her burn with desire, the noises he would make, those grunts of passion and those small noises of his surrender. She watched as he dressed himself.  
  
He moved towards her. Setting the cloths beside her on the bed, he knelt down in front of her. He pushed the towel off of her knee, kissing it softly as his hands ran up her legs, "Come on Rory, talk to me," he breathed into her knee. He got no response, he sighed.  
  
He reached over grabbing her underwear he had picked out. The light pink thong with purple stripes, yes those were his favorite. He hated those girly colors but the way they looked on her, they were perfect. He slide them over her feet, his warm hands ran up her legs. He could feel her legs tighten, as he approached her center, he gently continued his path up the back of her thighs pushing her up onto her feet so she stood in front of him. He placed the underwear lightly on her hips, then leaned his head forward resting it on her stomach. "Why aren't you talking Rory?" he asked almost silently into her stomach.  
  
She didn't want to talk yet, she still needed time. She could feel him breathing against her skin, she swallowed.  
  
He pulled away, grabbing the pair of her tight boot cut jeans. Holding on to her legs so she wouldn't fall over. He slides the pants over her feet, and up her legs. It was a bit complicated at first, he had never dressed anyone. He undid the towel and watched it fall to the floor. She just stood there, he stood up, pulling the jeans onto her hips. He carefully studied them, he pushed them a little lower then fixed the pockets. He looked at her uncovered chest, he looked at her face and smiled softly at her. He looked away grabbing her pink bra. He looked at it, then took her arm, then her other arm. He moved behind her, pulling the pink lace the rest of the way up so it covered her. He observed the clasp, it was a lot easier to take off of her, then it was to put on her. He spun her around, so she faced him. He pulled her shirt off of the bed. Of all things the shirt was the easiest to put on. He kissed her lips, hoping she'd kiss back. But her lips stayed straight. He looked at her and exhaled, then looked at the floor where they had woken up. The silver ring still sat there, he pulled away from her walking to the spot on the floor. He picked up the ring and studied it, remembering the previous night. He walked back to her, taking her hand he slipped the ring on her finger. His lips curved slightly when he looked at her face. "I love you," he whispered pulling her close.  
  
She just stood limply in his arms. She could feel his heart, pounding in his chest she wanted to calm him, but she couldn't find the air, or the power.  
  
About twenty minutes later, he held her hand as he led her down the street. His hand held hers tightly, making sure she stayed with him. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted her by his side. Wanted her to himself, for the world to see that she was his, and no one else's, he wanted her to talk, to whisper to moan his name like she used to. He wanted to give her the world. Yes, he was crazy. It had only been a month with her. A month like nothing else before. Yes, he was addicted. Yes, he was in love. A crazy, addicted boy in love. He cursed himself. He had always been a hard boy, complicated at birth something he got from his long lost father. Good looking, as he was told easy on the eyes but often hard on the heart. Cold, towards everyone but, that night when he saw her on the street something happened. He wanted to help her, take her in, and love her. She had this thing about her, the way her eyes glowed in the dark, as scared as she looked her eyes held this courage. Courage, that no one person should have. She had no fear of anything because she had been through it all, just like him. In an eye contact he had related to her, he had wanted her. He squeezed her hand a little, making sure she was still with him.  
  
He sighed as he looked over into the office to see her sitting on the sofa with their dog. He looked back down at the machine. He rubbed his temple. Tom came up to him a few minutes later.  
  
Tom looked at the small girl holding the dog which was growing quickly. "What's going on with you two?" Tom asked flicking his chin towards her.  
  
Jess shook his head. "She won't talk to me." He said flatly.  
  
Tom cocked his eye brow. "What did you do? I told you not to get that ring." He said in an 'I told you so' tone.  
  
Jess looked at him, "When I got home, she was crying and she pushed me away. So I got pissed, and I threw the ring at her she hasn't said a word since." He sighed looking away.  
  
Tom grinned, "Man, you have the worst taste in women." He said with a laugh.  
  
Jess glared at him. "Well at least I don't pay little rag dolls to fuck me!" he stated harshly.  
  
Tom looked at him, "What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked raising his voice. "I'm not the one with fucked up girl friend!"  
  
"You piece of shit son of a bitch!" Jess yelled, pushing Tom.  
  
"What it's the truth!" Tom yelled pushing Jess back. "Look at her, at least the girls I get off the street go back to them!" he said pointing at her.  
  
"You mother fucker! Take it back!" and when Tom refused to take it back, Jess punched him.  
  
Rory turned her head, to see Jess and Tom beating the shit out of each other. Rory got up, running into the other room. She pushed the two apart. She looked at Jess taking his hand she pulled him away with her.  
  
Jess grabbed his coat and hers, and put the dog on her leash. He took Rory's hand and walked out, silently.  
  
He walked into the door of his loft. His jaw hurt, he touched it and winced at the pain. He looked at her, reaching for her face. She looked down as he touched her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him, he smiled lightly despite the blood and bruises lining his face. She studied him, then reached for his face. His jaw was still smooth, his face was cold. She took his hand, and pulled him towards the bathroom.  
  
He sat down on the toilet, sighing in relief even though she still hadn't talked. He watched as she looked in the cabinet, then placed what she need on the counter.  
  
She looked at him taking the cotton ball with alcohol and pressing it on the cuts above his eyebrow. She touched his cheek as he jerked back from the sting.  
  
He stared at her. She was so perfect, so soft. "I love you," he whispered. Her face was still straight, but her touch was so tender.  
  
She pulled away, looking at his face. He didn't look so good, she put everything away then walked out of the bathroom.  
  
He followed her, "Where ya going?" he asked quickly following her.  
  
She opened the freezer door, grabbing a bag of frozen strawberries. She handed them to him.  
  
He took it and placed it on his jaw. He reached for her, grabbing her pant pocket he pulled her towards him. "Come here," he muttered, kissing her.  
  
She kissed him back lightly, but never said a word. She stared up at him.  
  
That night, Jess held her close to him. He could feel her tremble in her sleep, he closed his eyes, wishing it would all go away, that she would talk again. He sighed, and it was all the same. The next morning, she didn't say a word or move an inch.  
  
The week passed slowly, perhaps one of the longest weeks of his life. He wanted to cry, he had tried so hard to be strong for her, but he was losing it. He wanted her to talk, he would kill for her to say she loved him. At night, while she was asleep, he'd listen to her breath, he'd watch her chest rise and fall, and he'd dream of her voice. He'd sigh, and kiss her softly, and watch as she stirs silently. He missed her, his longing for her, how he needed her, and how he wanted her to speak again all so indescribable and unreal.  
  
As a young girl she always wanted the man on the white horse. With the perfect teeth, smile, language, to come riding up to her and save her. That was Jess, lacking the horse, and all the sappy romance shit, she wanted. No one could ever touch her like he did, and she didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. He had taken care of her for the last two weeks no one had ever made her feel that loved.  
  
She had gone to the city to get away. Stars Hollow would always be part of her. No distance will ever change that, in fact she wasn't sure if she wanted to change that. Her past had made her stronger, it had brought her here, it had brought her Jess and she never wanted to change that. Now all she needed to do was find the right words, this was hard. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and she wanted so badly to stop that hurt. She wanted to feel him, inside and outside. She needed to feel him, her longing could no longer be contained.  
  
They had been watching TV for about an hour, but he hadn't paid a bit of attention to it. He missed her, a week ago was the last time she kissed or touched him. He looked over at her, he had held strong for a week now. It was over he couldn't take it anymore, this was the line he needed her, he wanted that touch, and hear those words. Her word. He looked over at her, reaching for her he pulled her towards him. He moved her so she was straddling him. He ran his hands along her jaw down her neck. He leaned forward kissing her neck, he laid his cheek on her shoulder. "Rory Baby, why won't you talk to me?" he asked softly. "I miss you, just please say something, anything." He whispered, he was losing it, he couldn't do this anymore. "I love you," he pleaded.  
  
She exhaled as she heard is soft child like words, she could feel his arms surrounding her, she could feel his warm touch working its way inside again, she could feel it all.  
  
Later that night, in their cold dark bed room, Rory lye awake, unable to sleep. She looked at him, licking her bottom lip. "Jess, I lied to you," she whispered, almost silently.  
  
His eyes shot open, he smiled lying there listening to her words. He closed his eyes, praying she'd keep going.  
  
She swallowed trying to find the words, "When I told you I hated you, I lied." She cried softly like a child, "My whole life is a lie," her eyes glossed over, "I never meant to hurt you," she pleaded. "I never meant to hurt us, I'm so sorry," her whispers flowed through into the dark night air.  
  
He pulled away, looking up at her, he reached out pulling her close to him, "Rory its ok, what ever you did, I don't care," he pulled her tightly against him, "Rory, why wouldn't you talk to me? You have driven me crazy," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
She looked up at him, she whispered, "I left her with him, that drunk."  
  
He held her, still not sure as to why she wouldn't talk to him, "Its ok," he rocked her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he moaned into her hair, "I missed you so much, please say you love me," he pleaded like a young love sick boy.  
  
"I wanna marry you," she moaned into his chest, "I love you so much,"  
  
He smiled, pulling away from her, to kiss her. "I love you so much, you'll never know how much, I wanna show you how you make me feel, but its to hard, all I can give you is my heart," he said as he broke the kiss, trying to get some air.  
  
She lifted her red face and smiled nodding. "I wanna be with you forever." Her bottom lip shivered.  
  
He kissed her, pushing her down on the bed. "I love you so much, don't ever do that to me again." He said as he broking the kiss.  
  
She nodded, as she lunged at him kissing him again. She wanted to feel good again, feel sexy, and he had that key to take it all away. She pulled off his shirt and kissed down his chest. "I'm sick of crying, make me feel alive again," she moaned.  
  
He pushed her onto her back, reaching for the rim of her shirt. He pulled the shirt up over her head, her bare chest was exposed to him. He smiled at her, as her leaned over her, nipping on her bottom lip.  
  
She wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. She could feel his hands roaming her, then settling on her hips, pushing down the garments. She smiled, she had almost forgotten how good this felt. Almost.  
  
He broke the kiss, leaving her completely naked on the bed. He looked at her, she was beautiful in nothing absolutely nothing. He moved over her again, kissing down her neck. He could feel her pulse pounding.  
  
She moved her hands down his back, over his hips. She tugged at his boxers franticly, he pulled the rest them off. Framing his face with her hands, she kissed him. Deeply, unlike any of their other kisses, this was different this was perfect. She could feel him, in her blood, he was there flowing in her system she could feel his burning skin against her, every muscle pushing for more, she wanted more. She rolled over on top of him, grinding her hips into his, she watched as he groaned in pleasure loving what she could do to him. Moaning his name she, felt him flip her over onto her back pressing her to the bed. Her fingers entwined with the sheets as he pushed into her. She had never felt so good. He had never been rough, but as he pushed her fiercely into the bed and as her orgasm rushed through her, it was obvious that he was taking out all the pain she had caused him in the last week. It didn't hurt however, his presence in her only brought more pleasure to their sins. She screamed out his name as she reached her peak.  
  
The next morning she woke up, his warm forehead placed against hers. She could feel the pain in her legs from the pleasurable night before. She smiled lightly, kissing his lips. He stirred, pulling her closer. She kissed him again, this time he kissed her back.  
  
"Good I wasn't dreaming," he whispered opening his eyes. Her hair was knotty and all over, just the way he liked it. Her skin was smooth and milky, like a goddess. She was wrapped upped in a blankets, her eyes tired and deep seeming to go on forever.  
  
She reached touching his cut on his forehead, that seemed to be healing well. She looked at his eyes, so warm and dark. "Jess," she said softly, watching his eyes light up at the saying of his name.  
  
"Hmm," he moaned sweetly, entwining his fingers with her small ones. He couldn't hold the question back anymore, "Rory, why didn't you talk to me?" he asked still not sure why she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
She glanced down. "I just, I needed time." She said looking back at him. "My parents, the died. I thought I wanted to leave here, I thought I didn't need you." She looked away and stared straight ahead, "My dad, he was drunk, and they were in the car together," she said lost in her own thoughts. "My mom was so perfect, why did this happen?" she asked trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Rory I'm sorry," he said in comfort as he held her tightly, "Its ok, to move on," He felt her nod into his chest. He kissed her hair not knowing what else to do. "I don't know what I'd do with out you," he whispered softly trying his best to soothe her.  
  
-:- so what do you think-:-  
Review! Please!  
Thank you my readers!  
-:-Suzie-:-  
Its 11 o'clock at night- so I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
Forgive me. 


End file.
